kotosfandomcom-20200216-history
Music
Select Music, for the further amusement and enhancement of the KOTOS. If anyone's got anything LEGO related, feel free to add!!! If anyone's got anything un-LEGO-related, ... Go ahead, but (though I'm sure this goes without saying, ) no explicit content, m'kay? :) '''Tanks. :P ''LEGO UNIVERSE'' related: https://legouniversenews.wordpress.com/tag/lego-universe-soundtrack-download-links/ This link goes to a news page which has a link called "Box.net" I have clicked this link and downloaded what it leads to. It is some ''but not all ' of the Music of L.U. in it's unedited orchestral segments. Thusly some of it sounds different, and some tracks are not recognizable to all, because this includes songs from beta, and songs unsung/unreleased!!! But basically, what I want to tell you is that it's safe, because I listen to it nearly '''every' day on my phone. B) :cool: ''' '''PLEASE NOTE: As it says in the News Release, this music is for private use only. We cannot use this publicly for financial gain. :P So if we ever start doing a Original Series for Netflix, we can't use this Music. :P What we can do is listen to this music to write awesome stories, and reference chapters to these songs for better immersion. B) Increase the awesome, and Prosper. *Spock hand* As for more in-game stuff, not covered in the above, I have this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NjPNBVQhmOE&list=PLE0FA4B17BA75D74A I have tried to reference this before, but Mods did not allow it. :P This is a youtube list from a dude called Kalhiki. He copied from in-game, while it was still around, and so he has other things that the download above doesn't have, such as The Battle with FrakJaw, Waves 1 - 4, The Nexus Tower Combat Practice Music, as well generally more nostalgically recognizable ''(aka, the edited, in-game) versions of the songs!!! He even has a rendition of the Red Blocks Music from Nimbus Station, mixed in with lots of other soundbits from other inventory items!!! So while it's not really pure Red Blocks, it's still an awesome mash-up of Super-Sonic-Sound! ':cool: B)' I listen to this sometimes, when I'm at home. . . 'Possible KotOS Anthems:' Heart of Courage, by Two Steps From Hell Strong name, Awesome instrumental. More for a particular chapter near or perhaps containing a portion of THE FINAL BATTLE. Army Of Kings, By AudioMachine Similar to Heart of Courage in it's pacing, but slightly different. See note above for Heart of Courage. ''Jonna says these do not capture the lightheartedness of the organization. That they are, in fact, TOO epic. I can see that, so I tried to find a middle ground.-Strider Battlerock Galaxy, On Super Mario Galaxy (This old game has some fantastic tracks! I should really take a look at the whole thing...) Thinking of deleting this...-Strider. Or, we could totally rip off something from Chronicles of Narnia (Full soundtrack for The Lion, The Witch, and the Wardrobe there. Index to all the songs are in the Description. ) Narnia is awesome. We are not there yet. :P Rather, we're something very seperate. I would not vote for one from here anymore...-Strider. 2017 search: Whistle Stop: From Disney's 'Robin Hood' Suggested by Wiz Ardon. Perhaps this could be done by us, in concert or something. Then this would REALLY be my vote for a KOTOS anthem. In fact... Yeah. This is my vote. Our own rendition of this. All of us, lending a whistle, or a finger snapping, or flutes, or really just anything. perhaps with some matching marching drums done up by Theo's Mac's Garage Band Magic??? -Strider. Miscellaneous // Unsorted: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lYlkYkHkZxs Found this. It perfectly describes Stirling's To Return Home '' Story Arc.... https://youtu.be/jWObTfiovD8 ''I found this some weeks ago and I just find it so epic. Especially the first part. There's a second volume, too, but I don't link it, because you can easily find after listening to the first one. -Wiz Category:Browse Category:Music